Turbación
by Temari-swann
Summary: ¿Existe el amor a primera vista? Algo tan simple como un encuentro puede llevar a algo más, causando mil y un sentimientos diferentes. Para alguien que aun está aprendiendo a conocerlos como Sai esto será muy confuso ¿podrá aceptarlos? Naruto siendo un shinobi con gran corazón, sentirá demasiadas cosas las cuales preferiría en su mayoría no sentir. Yaoi (chicoxchico) Gaara x Sai
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fanfic:**

Este fic fue el primer intento yaoi de mi vida, lo subí hace tiempo a Amor Yaoi como Temari chan pero no continúe con la historia. Cuando escribí esto no había escrito mucho, a parte de este fic sólo tenía dos one-shots de temática hetero. Ahora ya llevo unos cuanto de One Piece y he cogido un poco más de soltura aunque sigo siendo novata en el mundillo ficker. La gente que en su día leísteis el fic, disculparme por haberlo dejado así.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, si hay errores ortográficos decírmelo y los corregiré.

La pareja protagonista es mi favorita de Naruto, Gaara x Sai con otra pareja co-protagonista, Sasuke x Naruto.

La historia gira en torno a una idea que se me ocurrió cuando leí en su día el capítulo 474 del manga, donde Sai y Gaara se veían y pensé en aprovechar su encuentro.

Espero no fastidiar mucho la personalidad de los personajes especialmente de Sai que me gusta.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Un prólogo a modo resumen sobre los acontecimientos que llevan al encuentro por primera vez de Sai y Gaara . Mientras en un segundo plano se ve indicio de un Narusasu.

**_Disclaimers:_**_ Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo simplemente los he cogido prestado y sin ánimo de lucro para el fic._

**_Advertencia:_**_ Puede contener spoilers del manga dependiendo de por donde vayas. Este fic está situado más o menos desde el capítulo 486 en adelante._

_..._

**_1. Encuentro (Prologo)._**

_SAI._

El sentimiento que le producía esa persona era algo nuevo para él. Era apenas un novato en lo relativo a emociones humanas, habiendo comenzando a aprender más sobre si mismo y los demás desde hace muy poco tiempo. Naruto le ayudaba pero de todas formas era difícil abrirse a ese desconocido mundo que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Así que su encuentro con esa persona le produjo mucha confusión ¿qué sería ese estremecimiento que sintió?

En un principio sólo había ido para acompañar a Sakura, se sentía responsable sobre las acciones de la muchacha, sus palabra a pesar de no ser mal intencionadas, provocaron la apresurara decisión de ella. En poco tiempo formó unos lazos de compañerismo y amistad con los miembros del Equipo de Kakashi; llegó como espía de Danzo y sustituto del Uchiha, siendo considerado como una "copia barata" de este; la primera impresión que causó a sus compañeros fue mala, metiendo constantemente la pata con su comportamiento descarado y grosero, pero poco a poco fue demostrando que la influencia del joven jinchūriki del Kyūbi era positiva para convertirle en una mejor persona, saliendo a la luz su autentica personalidad inocentona, excesivamente sincera y leal. De esta forma creó sus primeros lazos tras la muerte de su hermano adoptivo, unos lazos fuertes que le hacían sentir una calidez que no creía necesitar pero que indudablemente así era. Esos lazos que tanto le habían costado forjar, eran lo más preciado que tenía en ese momento; ellos le ataban a apoyar a sus amigos en lo que fuera y cuidarlos; la "Fea" era uno de ellos, no podía dejarla sola, intuyendo lo que verdaderamente quería hacer, teniendo que advertir a Naruto antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Tras la fallida "d-e-c-l-a-r-a-c-i-ó-n" de Sakura, ocultó un bushin en el callejón para hablar con el rubio sobre la decisión de Konoha, llevando a este a un pequeño estado de ansiedad que le pasó desapercibida por la presencia de tres shinobis que irrumpieron de golpe y distrajeron la atención del cuarteto de la hoja. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Gaara, percibiendo algo nuevo, diferente en su interior, un nuevo sentimiento estaba naciendo, intentando salir a la superficie pero aun era demasiado pronto y tampoco tenía idea de que podía ser. Pero el ambu no fue el único, justo en frente suyo estaba el Kage de la arena dirigiéndole una extraña mirada, momentos antes de desviar sus ojos a Naruto, acercárselo y hablar al muchacho seriamente.

_GAARA_.

Definitivamente su vida dio un giro de 360º, conocer a Naruto le hizo replantearse su misma existencia, volver a creer en el ser humano. Ese Mundo de Soledad en el que había crecido, se acabó, ese tonto rubio le dio nuevas fuerzas para no rendirse a su destino marcado por Shukaku y convertirse en el admirado y querido Kazekage de Suna. Nunca podría pagarle por todo ello y jamás permitiría que su preciado amigo sufriera de ningunas de las maneras. Teniendo esto en mente cuando vio a Sasuke durante la reunión de Kages intentó convencer al joven shinobi sumergido en las tinieblas de su pasado para que dejara que Naruto le sacara de su mundo de odio, quedando en un intento infructuoso.

Tras lo pasado con Madara y la declaración de la Quinta Guerra Ninja por el mismo, no se lo pensó dos veces y estaba totalmente decidido a proteger al rubio aun a costa de su vida. Los Kages de las cinco grandes naciones ninjas llegaron a un acuerdo para proteger a los dos bijus que quedaban y unirse contra Madara Uchiha. Gaara siendo gran amigo y aliado de la Hoja, se tomó la libertad de informar a Kakashi, Danzo había demostrado que no se merecía el puesto, y de paso abrirle los ojos a Naruto sobre Sasuke de una vez por todas.

Emprendió el viaje, sabía que no andaba muy lejos ya que le habían visto merodear por la zona y finalmente le encontró. Kakashi, Naruto y dos ninjas más que no reconocía. Su vista quedó clavada en el moreno pelicorto con el que hablaba Naruto ¿quién sería? Se parecía a Sasuke pero a la vez no. Durante un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y vio en aquellos profundos ojos negros algo que le cautivó, su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente causándole una pequeña arritmia cardiaca. Tuvo que esforzarse para desviar la vista a otro punto, centrándose en su objetivo, Naruto. Habló con él, abriendo la tapa de sus sentimientos, desde su corazón para que este se diera cuenta de que Sasuke no era su amigo, sus acciones se lo demostraban, sus auténticos amigos se preocupaban por él y darían sus vidas si así hiciera falta. Naruto no se lo tomó muy bien y le mostró un pequeño acto de rechazo, como si le diera igual lo que los otros dijeran. Antes de irse una vez más intentó hacerle ver su error, percibió en su chakra que el muchacho estaba dudando y sus ojos corravolaban lo que notó. Finalmente se marchó pero justo antes de desaparecer, cuando pensó que nadie se fijaba, echó un último vistazo al ambu moreno y se hizo una promesa a si mismo, volvería a verlo y...

-_**Fin capítulo uno-**_

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a**JennKurosakiUchiha y nekito-chan por sus comentarios.

**_No sé si lo que leéis el fic estáis al día con la versión japonesa del manga pero los últimos dos capítulos del mismo, Kishimoto me ha defraudado, pienso que he perdido el tiempo leyendo este último arco argumental aunque ya veremos si el autor arregla la que ha liado._**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

He usado sucesos del manganime pero no sigue el mismo orden cronológico para poder adaptar la historia del fic a la serie.

_**Disclaimers:**__ Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo simplemente los he cogido prestado y sin ánimo de lucro para el fic._

_**Advertencia:**__ Puede contener spoilers del manga dependiendo de por donde vayas. Este fic está situado más o menos desde el capítulo 476 en adelante._

_..._

**2. Ramen y alcohol.**

En cuestión de días la Guerra daría comienzo, los kages decidieron que roles tendrían durante la duración de la misma. Gaara sería el Comandante General, había demostrado que podría ser muy elocuente cuando la situación lo requería a pesar de que no le gustaba hablar públicamente. Cerró sus ojos, mentalizó la figura de su querido amigo Naruto y se preguntó qué diría este en su situación, los abrió convencido de las palabras que pronunciaría para unir como un único pueblo a todos aquellos ninjas de naciones rivales o enemigas. Esos hombres luchaban por la supervivencia de la especie humana, por su nación, por sus compañeros, por sus amigos, por sus familias y sobre todo por ellos mismos. Esa meta, crearía lazos de hermandad contra su enemigo común, Madara Uchiha, no se saldría con la suya. Su discurso influenció a todos aquellos hombres y mujeres, les hizo ver que estaban en el mismo bando, que no eran enemigos, eran hermanos de armas, eran la "Alianza Shinobi".

Fue un gran discurso, teniendo en la mente a Naruto, y en su corazón al muchacho que se había abierto camino, ese chico de mirada profunda, cristalina y oscura. Él era de la nación del Fuego, un ambu de la Hoja, amigo y compañero de equipo de su amor platónico Naruto. Eso los convertiría en un futuro, en enemigos, pero si conseguía aprovechar la oportunidad que la Guerra le ofrecía, sobrevivían y los lazos creados eran tan fuertes que costaran romperlos, tendrían una oportunidad.

Los preparativos para la batalla eran largos, quedaba poco tiempo pero el suficiente para ultimar detalles y de paso intentar localizar al moreno que le robaba el aliento. Quería conocerle, saber hasta el último dato del chico, pasar tiempo con él y dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Lo primero sería saber su nombre.

El comité de kages que dirigía a los ninjas decidió por unanimidad final que los dos Jinchūrikis con los que Madara no se había hecho, Hachibi y Kyūbi, serían escondidos y puesto a salvo sin informales a los impulsivos susodichos de que les apartaban de la batalla. Ambos eran muy cabezotas, si se enteraban, tendrían problemas para controlaros y evitar que intervinieran en la Guerra. Usaron la escusa del entrenamiento especial para controlar al Kyūbi como tapadera. Antes de que se fuera a su "entrenamiento especial", Gaara quería hablar y tomar unas copas con Naruto, así podría hablarle sobre su compañero, lo mejor sería llevarle a un sitio donde estuvieran cómodos y tranquilos, disimuladamente le iría sacando información. El restaurante elegido fue el Ichiraku Ramen, dónde si no.

Teuchi y Ayame regentaba el lugar, eran sumamente simpáticos, se pusieron muy contento de ver a su mejor cliente, el héroe de Konoha con el líder shinobi de la nación del Viento. Para poder hablar tranquilamente, se sentaron en un rincón donde nadie les molestara. Allí los tazones de ramen y los tragos de sake iban y venían a doquier. Naruto no aguantaba demasiado bien las bebidas alcohólicas, fue fácil emborracharle y sacarle información. Descubrió que el moreno de sus sueños se llamaba Sai, nombre que había tomado para formar parte del Equipo 7 ya que al ser un ambu sus identidades se borraban, eran armas humanas; le apasionaba pintar, cosa que siempre que podía hacía; tenía unos 16 años y perteneció a una rama secreta de los ambus dirigida por Danzō, Raiz, donde se crió y se le condicionó a no tener personalidad, relaciones personales o sentimientos. El rubio le dijo que cuando ingresó al equipo 7 tuvieron sus rencillas, chocaban demasiado por su parecido a Sasuke y lo desvergonzado de sus palabras, pero que había encontrado bajo esa personalidad crispante exterior a un chaval falto de cariño, amable y generoso en su interior, la cual, había que raspar mucho para encontrar. Ahora, Sai intentaba demostrar que podía borrar el acondicionamiento que le hicieron desde niño y mostrar el estupendo ser humano que era. Ya no sonreía tan falsamente y leía muchos libros para investigar el comportamiento humano, las relaciones interpersonales y los sentimientos; tomándose todo demasiado literalmente y consiguiendo muchos malentendidos con sus amigos.

El kazekage se sentía cada vez más atraído por ese chico, cada cosa que descubría le hacía sentirse más cercano y entender que es lo que había visto en él. Su personalidad y la de Sai eran afines, ambos crecieron antes de tiempo, fueron usados por personas cercanas y les robaron su humanidad. El relacionarse con ese ninja impredecible les había devuelto la felicidad y aquello que en su infancia echaron de menos sin darse cuenta, la humanidad. Sai, quería conocerlo y lo haría, ya sabía donde vivía, en breve, se las apañaría para un encuentro.

Su cita con Naruto fue perfecta, había conseguido lo que pretendía aunque no contó con dos cosas. Una, cuando su amigo se emborrachaba era un borracho cariñosamente melancólico con la lengua muy suelta, descubrió algo que se imaginaba, el rubio amaba al Bastardo y con este con su comportamiento le estaba haciendo sufrir. La promesa que hizo a Sakura fue una excusa para enmascarar que se obsesionó con traerle de vuelta porque no podía vivir sin él. Además, no quería que al ser declarado traidor, le mataran, prefería tenerle con la pelirrosa que muerto. Pero cuando Sasuke se unió a los enemigos declarados de la aldea y quería destruir a todos, entraron en conflicto su amor por él y su amor a su pueblo. Causándole una inestabilidad interna que según se sumaba lo sucedido día tras día, aumentaba y terminó saliendo a la superficie aquel día como ataque de ansiedad. A pesar de después se encontró consigo mismo y tomó una crucial decisión, en el momento que enfrentó al moreno cara a cara. Sai le contó sobre un relato que leyó, Romeo y Julieta, y encontró que el único fin adecuado sería como el de aquella historia, morirían los dos y serían felices en el otro mundo sin venganzas ni nada.

Gaara se asustó de las palabras de su amigo, no quería que muriera por un bastardo que no le merecía. Tampoco quería seguir viéndole sufrir. Intento animarlo y quitarle de la cabeza esa descabellada idea. Aquí vino la segunda cosa con que no contó, bebió demasiado y no sólo Naruto estaba ebrio, él también. Sus ánimos no salían como quería, iban ambos por la calle de regreso a la casa del rubio con la incapacidad de coordinar los movimientos produciéndoles desequilibrios y a veces caídas.

El exceso de alcohol en la sangre tuvo otro efecto en el valiente kage de la Arena, una vez dejado a Naruto en su cama, sufrió una fase eufórica y de excitación. La euforia y la excitación le llevaron a la desinhibición y esta a una conducta impulsiva con la cual se presentó a deshoras de la madrugada en casa de ambu moreno.

Sai no se esperaba encontrarse con el kazekage llamando a su puerta, aunque deseaba reencontrárselo, a las 3 de la mañana tan borracho como una cuba. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando al otro lado de la puerta vio que un pocas veces visto contento Gaara le llamaba, seguro estaba soñando, cerró la puerta de golpe y se metió en la cama para continuar ese agradable sueño. Gaara, encontró gracioso el comportamiento del ninja, se rió y quiso seguirle el juego. Él era el cazador y el otro su presa.

El kazekage sonrió, intentó no perder el equilibrio, cosa que le costaba una vida, y buscar una entrada al recinto. Le llevó poco rato descubrir una ventana abierta por el calor, seguramente la del dormitorio, el árbol de al lado le vendría muy bien para llegar. Trepó (se cayó varias veces antes de conseguir subir), hasta la ventana usando la rama, cuando llegó, activó las alarmas del ambu, poniendo a este en guardia ante un posible ataque. Gaara, se relamió y colocó en una postura sensualmente provocadora (sujetándose a la pared para no caerse ni hacer eses), captando la atención de un muy extrañado Sai que aun esperaba un ataque. El pelirrojo usando uno de sus jutsus, envolvió en una mano de arena al pintor, que intentó liberarse para luego dejarse llevar sin saber por qué, para atraerle a su posición y justo cuando estaba a un palmo suyo, cara contra cara, respiración agitada por ambas partes y un irrefrenable deseo del uno por el otro gracias a lo cargado del ambiente, se durmió. Gaara cayó al suelo sonriendo y comenzó a respirar fuerte, casi roncar, ante un asombrado y atado pintor, notando que no le quedaría otra que aguantar, se acomodó como pudo en el lugar, vigilando el sueño de su captor y suspirando, sería una noche larga.

-**_Fin capítulo dos-_**

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

Agradezco su comentario a alessa-vulturi.

Que disfrutéis con el capítulo.^^

**_..._**

****No tengo Beta y no llevo mucho escribiendo así que cualquier error que veáis, del tipo que sea, me decís. Se aceptan las críticas constructivas y consejos.

He usado sucesos del manganime pero no sigue el mismo orden cronológico del mismo para poder adaptar la historia del fic a la serie.

_**Disclaimers:**__ Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo simplemente los he cogido prestado y sin ánimo de lucro para el fic. Aunque si fuera por mí cierta cerecita con caracter y pintor serían míos._

_**Advertencia:**__ Puede contener spoilers del manga dependiendo de por donde vayas. Este fic está situado más o menos desde el capítulo 476 en adelante._

* * *

**3. Resaca, ¿qué pasó?**

La noche fue más larga de lo que pensó Sai, tras un par de horas dormitando en una postura incomoda por culpa de ese pelirrojo de cara de ángel, parecía que la técnica se estaba debilitando y se liberaría de la arena. El kazekage puso una extraña expresión que no pasó desapercibida por el moreno, aunque no tenía ni idea de que significaba y tendría que investigarla, rio como un loco mientras babeaba. Entonces, la mano de arena que lo amarraba le apegó a su captor que comenzó a darle caricias sobre el pijama, sin parar, causándole una nueva sensación nunca experimentada. Sai se quedó en blanco ante el contacto de ese demonio, enfocó su mirada en ese ser que le probaba y provocaba hasta más allá de su límite, la ropa, la piel blanca rojizas y ese pelirrojo natural dejaron paso a un ser hecho de llamas como las que devoraban al moreno y levantaban sus instintos primarios.

Una fuerza que no sabía de donde le provenían, invadió al pintor que rompió ese dichoso jutsu. Perdió la razón y se dejó llevar por la pasión del momento, tirándose encima de Gaara que a pesar de seguir durmiendo, le agarro fuertemente para devorarle. Las manos del pelirrojo se posaron firmemente en el culo del moreno, clavándose y arañando. El moreno abrió salvajemente la camisa burdeos, cargándose los botones, para a continuación comerse ese pecho que se mostraba ante él. Gaara se dejó hacer durante un rato pero ya no aguantaba, tenía que entrar en acción también. Se levantó de improviso, llevando consigo a Sai que le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y estampándolo contra la pared. Siguieron repartiendo caricias y besos, desgarraron sus ropas, marcas iban quedando en sus finas pieles, giraban por la pared de lo salvaje de sus acciones destrozando todo a su paso, ninguno cedía ante el otro, así llegaron hasta el cabecero de la cama, donde se dejaron caer bruscamente y acabaron los dos. Justo cuando las cosas estaban muy caldeadas, todo listo para pasar a otro nivel, se rompió la cama, enfriando el ambiente y haciendo entrar en razón a Sai que se separó del pelirrojo como si quemara.

El pelirrojo seguía insistiendo en medio de su inconsciencia, tanto era su deseo por el moreno que su cuerpo perseguía ese deseo. El joven ambu intentó despertarlo para que reaccionara, le estaba volviendo loco y no quería abusar de una persona indefensa, estaba mal, pero el otro no despertaba ni paraba. No sabía qué hacer pero no seguiría con aquello, se levantó dispuesto a salir de su casa aunque fuera en cueros pero el kage volvió a atraparle con cadenas de arena. Gaara se puso en pie dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su presa, sonrío y…

_HORAS MÁS TARDE._

Un adormilado kazekage, abrió los ojos en una habitación que no parecía la de su residencia temporal en la Hoja. Cuando fue a levantarse un fuerte mareo nauseabundo precedido de jaqueca le volvió a sentar en la cama. Se tocó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, "¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Dónde estaba", entonces notó algo que hasta ese momento le pasó desapercibido, no llevaba ropa, la buscó y notó lo que parecía la tela de su vestimenta, echa trapos por todo el lugar, "¿Qué pasó anoche?"

**- ¿Podría soltarme ya Kazakage-sama?**

Gaara no había notado la presencia de ese chico. Sentado en el suelo con los brazos sujetados por cadenas que le hacían tenerlos extendidos se encontraba "ÉL" desnudo también, mostraba en sus labios una de sus falsas sonrisas pero por sus ojos sabía que el ninja andaba cabreado "¿Qué demonios había pasado?"

**- Gaara-sama me duelen los brazos, si ya e-s-t-á s-a-s-t-i-f-e-c-h-o, ¿me libera?**

Sólo con pensarlo la arena liberó al pintor que dejó caer los brazos doloridos.

- **_Gracias_****- **le soltó mordazmente el moreno - .** Ahora, haga el favor de marcharse, le invito a salir de mi hogar.**

El de mirada turquesa se mantuvo firme, ignorando el tono de su interlocutor.

-** ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**- ¡Váyase!**

**- Primero quiero saber lo que ha pasado** – le miró fijamente -**. Si mi conducta ha sido indecorosa me haré responsables de mis actos, mi estado no es excusa y no pienso huir. Dime lo que ha sucedido.**

Sai a pesar de todo lo sucedido, sintió admiración y respecto por esa persona, a pesar de ser joven, con una buena posición social y poder, tenía honor. Estaban en una guerra y le necesitaban aquel suceso era insignificante y todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Tampoco lo había pasado tan mal.

**-No se preocupe Gaara-sama, no ha pasado nada de lo que responsabilizarse. Lo único que me debe son muebles nuevos por destrozar los de mi casa.**

El kage le miró extrañado.

-**En serio, no pasó nada, quédese tranquilo. Si necesita ropa en el armario tiene, quizás alguna prenda le valga, pruébesela y márchese, le esperan para la reunión.**

El pelirrojo no se quedó satisfecho, tenía una leve idea de lo que podía haber pasado y Sai le importaba demasiado para dejar eso así, no quería que se gangrenara una relación que había comenzado con un mal acercamiento por su parte. Encontró algo que ponerse y echando una última mirada salió con la promesa de volver a hablar y disculparse.

Llegó antes de lo que pensaba a la reunión y cuando iba a entrar al edificio una voz a su espalda le petrificó.

**- Hooooommmbreeeeeee… Gaara kunnnnn… nos divertimos mucho anoche ¿no? Me imagino que al final llegaste a su casita jajajajajaja… ¿no me imaginaba que escondías un lado tan divertido?** **  
**

**-****_Fin capítulo tres-_**

**Continuara...**


End file.
